


Payback

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Series: Segments [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro gets his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Hot Summer Days'

Wiping his hands off on a towel, Sanji strode over to the galley door and rang the bell.

“Time to eat, you assholes!” he called out to the rest of the crew out on deck. It was around noon on the Sunny, and he’d just finished making lunch. He turned back around and started on special drinks for the ladies.

“Woo-hoo! Food!” Luffy cried from his position on the side of the boat with Usopp. They’d been fishing because they were almost out of meat, something that had Luffy in tears, and had caught several large specimens to add to the tank sometime earlier. The seas were quiet now, though, and Usopp had been telling an engaging lie to a wide-eyed Chopper and Luffy, complete with embellished hand waving and words that weren’t in Luffy’s dictionary.

At the bell, Luffy dropped his pole, where it landed in the water with a loud splash, and charged towards the galley. Chopper let out a high-pitched yell, running around in circles as Usopp attempted to fish it out of the water with his pole. A few minutes later, a sopping wet Usopp trudged into the galley, followed by a less-panicky Chopper, the sharpshooter holding both fishing poles and glaring for all he was worth at their captain.

Sanji looked up momentarily from garnishing the drinks with lemon slices, dismissed it as the normal behavior it was, and didn’t warn Luffy ahead of time. He just picked up the platter and swept out of the way.

“Ow-ow-ow-ow-owww! What was that for, Usopp?” Luffy wailed, clutching at his head.

“You dropped the pole _again_ , Luffy! How many times do I have to tell you – ” As Usopp went off on his long explanation about taking care of your tools properly (that went in one of Luffy’s ears and straight out the other), the rest of the crew piled in.

Sanji came back inside, with the girls following a minute later, and everyone praised his cooking skills, which he accepted gracefully, only mildly disgusted at Luffy talking with his mouth full (basically a normal occurrence, he’d come to notice, and hence ignored).

About halfway through, Zoro abruptly stood up with a grunted “Need more booze” and walked towards the pantry. Shrugging it off, with only a mild reprimand not to drink the good wine, Sanji went back to his food, leaning against the counter while he ate. After a few minutes, and no sign of Zoro, Sanji put his plate down on the counter and walked over to the storage closet, to see what was keeping him. He waved away Nami’s concern and nodded to Franky’s demand of “More Cola, cook-bro!”

He reached the door and poked his head in.

“Oi, marimo, you get lost?” he smirked, preparing for the outburst sure to come.

When no reply came, he frowned slightly and took a few steps in. Zoro hadn’t turned on the light, and so it was almost pitch black inside, because there were no windows. Cocking his head slightly, he called again.

“Shitty-swordsman, what’s taking you so long? Did you forget which way was out?” Sanji took a couple more steps inside, squinting around behind the boxes as best he could with what little light there was.

The light tapered off to just a sliver, as the door closed almost all the way.

The cook turned back towards it, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, real mature, Zo – mmmpph!”

A tongue, soft and wet, plunged into his open mouth as he was propelled back into one of the racks behind him. His arms came up instinctively and Sanji gripped broad shoulders, his fingers twisting into fabric. He kissed back, giving as good as he got, and pressing himself up against the swordsman. Closing his eyes, Sanji relaxed and enjoyed the assault, pulling at Zoro’s white shirt, tugging it up out of his pants, wanting to feel his skin.

Pulling back from the kiss, Zoro smirked, what little light there was falling across his face in a thin line, giving it an almost ethereal quality. He smirked at the cook, and tugged his shirt off. Sanji immediately latched his lips on the junction where the swordsman’s neck met his shoulder, and Zoro tipped his head back with a groan. Grinning, Sanji mouthed up that strong neck, stopping randomly to nip and suck as he went. Zoro barely held in his moan when Sanji found his sweet spot, about halfway up his neck.

Sanji slid his hands across the large scar on Zoro’s chest, feeling out the dips and grooves left from the healed wound. He pulled his mouth down to the bottom of the scar, down by Zoro’s right hip, and licked a solid line straight up it in one go.

Zoro had to bite down on Sanji’s shoulder to muffle the sound that emerged, something between a whimper and a moan, leaving marks even through Sanji’s dress shirt. He lifted his head and glared half-heartedly at the cook, who grinned back unrepentant. Zoro leaned in and wiped the smirk of Sanji’s face, covering his mouth with his own.

Sanji stretched his hands up into Zoro’s hair, gripping the short strands and tugging him closer. He ran one of his hands through it, trailing down to the nape of his neck, tickling the sensitive hairs there. Zoro squirmed slightly, and pushed closer still, molding himself along the cook’s body.

Sanji opened his mouth wider and pressed his tongue into Zoro’s mouth, meeting the other’s and wrapping around it, tugging slightly and eliciting a half-moan from the swordsman. He trailed his fingers down from Zoro’s head, and along his back, reveling in the smoothness that was probably the only part of the other man’s body that wasn’t scarred. Sanji fingered the waistband of Zoro’s pants, pulling them slightly away from his body before letting them snap back again.

Zoro pressed himself into Sanji, feeling the unmistakable hardness of the cook’s hard-on through both their pants, ignoring the fact that he was in pretty much the same condition. He ground himself into Sanji’s strong thigh, groaning at the perfect pressure against his erection. The cook’s answering moan made him smirk, remembering that he’d had a purpose to this surprise molestation. Not that he was against molesting the cook unexpectedly, mind you, but Zoro had a plan for this particular encounter.

Quickly hiding his grin, Zoro trailed his fingers up Sanji’s neck, tangling them into his hair and gently massaging, rubbing the tips of his fingers back and forth. He knew that he’d hit the jackpot when Sanji stiffened, and then seemingly _melted_ , draping himself across Zoro’s body, an almost silent groan erupting involuntarily. With a slight smirk, amusement dancing in his eyes, Zoro brought his other hand down to Sanji’s hip, slipping underneath his shirt and pressing right along the hipbone. Sanji went boneless, making a small noise of contentment and smiling up at Zoro.

Zoro almost stopped, seeing the clear affection and love in those blue orbs. It surprised him every time, how much Sanji cared about him. Feeling something inside his chest expand, ever-so-slightly, he swallowed and met that gaze, trying to convey how he felt in that look.

It seemed that he succeeded, because Sanji’s smile grew, and Zoro’s brain started up again. He smothered a smirk that threatened to cross his face and slid the hand that was cupping the cook’s hip down to the front of the other man’s pants, cupping the hardness there. Sanji gasped, doubling over slightly at the contact, and moaning into Zoro’s neck. Wetting his lips, the swordsman grunted quietly and smiled into Sanji’s neck, pressing harder and enjoying the feel of the blonde’s lean body arching into his own. Rubbing with increasing speed and pressure, Zoro felt more than heard Sanji’s noises of pleasure as they rumbled through his chest.

Just as the blonde was reaching his climax, Zoro pulled back.

“Wha – Hey – Zoro! What the hell?” Sanji hissed, glaring at the swordsman. Confused, he watched the other man back away from him, tugging his shirt back on as he did so.

Fully dressed again, Zoro just smiled and walked towards the door. He turned back and grinned at the cook, taking in his disheveled appearance and kiss-swollen lips with a satisfied smirk.

“Serves you right, cook.” He said, pulling the door open all the way. “That’s what you get for making me hard in 90 degree heat. Payback’s a bitch, ain’t it?” With a fake salute and a wink, Zoro strutted out of the pantry, ignoring his own erection straining in his pants.

Yeah. No one messes with Roronoa Zoro.


End file.
